FIG. 1 depicts a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional magnetic recording head. FIGS. 2A-2E depict side (apex) views of a conventional transducer 50 during formation using the method 10. An underlayer having a sloped surface at the air-bearing surface (ABS) location is provided, via step 12. The ABS location is the area that will form the ABS once the slider has been lapped and fabrication is completed. Typically, this includes multiple deposition and etch or milling steps in order to provide the sloped surface. An etch stop layer is deposited on the underlayer, via step 14. FIG. 2A depicts the conventional transducer 50 after step 14 has been provided. Thus, underlayer 52 has been provided. The underlayer 52 includes a leading shield 52A. As can be seen in FIG. 2A, the upper surface of the leading shield 52A is sloped at and near the ABS location. An etch stop layer 54 has also been provided.
The aluminum oxide intermediate layer is conformally deposited, via step 16. FIG. 2B depicts the conventional transducer 50 after step 16 has been performed. Thus, the intermediate layer 56 has been provided. The top and bottom of the intermediate layer follow the slope in the etch stop layer 54 and underlayer 52. However, a flat top surface is desired to improve photolithography. Thus, the intermediate layer 56 is planarized, via step 18. FIG. 2C depicts the transducer 50 after step 18 has been performed. The top surface of the intermediate layer 56′ is now flat, while the bottom surface remains sloped.
A trench has also been formed in the intermediate layer, for example using an aluminum oxide reactive ion etch (RIE), via step 20. Step 20 typically includes providing a mask having an aperture over the portions of the intermediate layer that are desired to be removed. The RIE is performed in the presence of the mask. The RIE proceeds until the etch stop layer 54 is reached. Thus, FIG. 2D depicts an apex view of the transducer after step 20 is performed. At this location, therefore, the intermediate layer 56 has been removed and the etch stop layer 54 exposed. However, in other regions, some or all of the intermediate layer 56′ remains.
A nonmagnetic seed layer for electroplating is provided, via step 22. For example Ru or another conductive material may be deposited via chemical vapor deposition (CVD), sputtering, or some other method. The main pole is then provided, via step 24. Step 24 typically includes plating high saturation magnetization pole materials, planarizing these material(s) using a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) and forming a trailing (top) bevel, if any. For example, CoFe may be plated in step 12. Because of the profiles of the underlayer 52, etch stop layer 54, the intermediate layer 56 and trench, a leading edge bevel may be formed in the electroplated materials. FIG. 2E depicts the transducer 50 after step 24 is performed. Thus, the pole 60 has been fabricated. In this embodiment, a trailing edge bevel may, or may not, be formed. The pole 60 is shown without a trailing edge bevel. However, the pole has a leading bevel 62 due to the slopes of the leading shield 52A, etch stop layer 54, intermediate layer 56′ (not shown in FIG. 2E) and trench on which the pole 60 is formed.
Although the conventional magnetic recording head 50 formed using the method 10 functions, there are drawbacks. For example, formation of the leading bevel 62 may require multiple process steps. Fabrication times for the conventional transducer 50 may thus be longer. Yield for the method 10 may also be lower than desired. In addition, variations in the fabrication process may result in poorer performance of the conventional transducer 50. For example, the sidewalls of the pole 60 may have a different shape (angle) or location than designed. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording head and manufacturing yield.